The present disclosure generally relates to flash memory technology and, more particularly, to a flash memory controller capable of improving wear capacity and reliability of the flash memory module.
Flash memory is widely used in many applications, such as solid-state disks (SSD), memory cards, digital cameras, digital video recorders, multimedia players, mobile phones, computers, and many other electronic devices.
Flash memory may be realized by single-level cells (SLC), multi-level cells (MLC), triple-level cells (TLC), or even higher-level cells. Flash memory realized by the single-level cells has better performance in terms of accessing speed and reliability. Flash memory realized by the multi-level cells, triple-level cells, or even higher-level cells is capable of providing more storage capacity with lower cost, but has worse performance than the single-level cells in terms of endurance and wear capacity.
Due to the above nature, the traditional flash memory device is not able to provide high capacity with low cost while maintaining desirable wear capacity and reliability.